elexfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Jora
|Ranga = Ogrodnik |Miejsce pobytu = Goliet |Status = Żyje |Dzierżona broń = |Noszony pancerz = Pancerz ogrodnika Spodnie ogrodnika |Dubbing = Zbigniew Suszyński }} Jora – nadzorca Dziupli w Goliet, należący do frakcji Berserków, posiadający rangę ogrodnika, a także członek Klanu Żelaza, zajmujący się konfiskatą sprzętu zasilanego elexem. Osobowość Jora uważa, że Berserkowie nie odrzucają technologii jako takiej, lecz tą zawierającą elex. Według niego frakcja radzi sobie z tym całkiem nieźle. W jego odczuciu, wykorzystanie elexu jest bardzo dobrym sposobem na przywrócenie ludziom wolnego życia na wzór tego, sprzed uderzenia komety. Konstruowanie urządzeń prowadzi do destrukcji, a mana jest najlepszym sposobem na wykorzystanie potencjału. Jora uważa, że Berserkowie odtruwają ziemię skażoną elexem i używają jej, aby leczyć. Mężczyzna uważa, że konwentery są rakami toczącymi okolicę, ale dopuszcza możliwość ich wykorzystania, a zwłaszcza zgromadzony w nich elex, powołując się na paradoks Amreka. Jora twierdzi, że z horroru może powstać magia, a zło można przemienić w dobro. Według niego Wszechserca naprawdę mogą uzdrowić świat i nie potrzeba do tego maszyn. Jora nazywa Kleryków technomaniakami, którzy patrzą w przyszłość, tym samym zapominając o historii. Mężczyzna uważa, że nie należy łączyć technologii z wykorzystywaniem jej w taki sposób jak czynią to Berserkowie. Istnieją inne sposoby, by zasilać maszyny , ale zatruwają powietrze. Jora nie rozumie dlaczego frakcja miałaby korzystać z technologii, kiedy korzysta z czarów. Mężczyzna uważa, że Albowie są dla niego zagadką, bo wyodrębnili się z Kleryków, choć niewiadomo dlaczego. Jora cieszy się również, że to przywódcy muszą podejmować ważne decyzję jeżeli chodzi o los frakcji, ponieważ Berserkowie mają w sobie dużo sprzeczności, które on dostrzega. ELEX W rozmowie z Jaxem, Jora w pierwszeństwie zauważa adjutator ze względu na to, że zajmuje się konfiskowaniem sprzętu zasilanego elexem. Zaznacza, że tego typu urządzenia są zakazane w Goliet i eksponując coś takiego można sprowadzić na siebie kłopoty. Dodaje również, że bardziej praworządni członkowie frakcji mogą uznać, że obcięcie ręki jest niewielką ceną za przestrzeganie prawa. Przypomina Jaxowi, że jeżeli znajdzie jakiś sprzęt zasilany elexem, najrozsądniej będzie odnieść go do Dziupli. Jora przedstawia się głównemu protagoniście, a także krótko opisuje swoją funkcję. Nadmienia również Dziuplę i opisuję jej rolę w pozyskiwaniu elexu. Oprócz tego mężczyzna jest świadomy paradoksalnej natury frakcji, do której należy. Tłumaczy, że elex jest uznawany za zło, podczas gdy pełni również rolę jedynego lekarstwa. Jora zleca zadanie poboczne . Wówczas prosi Jaxa o zebranie elementów konwentera znajdującego się w Edanie. Konstrukt miał służyć do wydobywania pierwiastka na terytorium Berserków, ale wojownicy frakcji szybko odparli Albów. Konwenter zawiera silnie skoncentrowany elex. Jax jednak obawia się, że Berserkowie mogą go złapać, gdy będzie przenosił potrzebne elementy. Jora uspokaja go twierdząc, że to legalna sprawa, a elex jest potrzebny. Jax może wykorzystać specjalną opcję dialogową i otrzymać oraz maczugę za zauważenie, że istnieje sposób, który pozwoliłby wydobywać elex. Jora stwierdzi, że być może ma rację, ale technologia jest przekleństwem. Skoro Pielgrzym nie wpadł na inny pomysł, widocznie tak miało być, w jego odczuciu. Ostatecznie Jora mówi Jaxowi, aby był ostrożny podczas zdobywania części konwentera. Zaznacza też, że jeden śmiałek udał się już wcześniej, aby wykonać zadanie, ale nie wrócił. Po zebraniu wszystkich części Jax oddaje przedmioty Jorze, który jest z tego powodu szczęśliwy. Mężczyzna uważa, że dzięki temu Berserkowie w końcu mają wystarczająco elexu, aby przemienić go w manę. Jednak kiedy główny protagonista domaga się zapłaty ogrodnik stwierdza, że po prostu opowie Ragnarowi o otrzymanej pomocy. Jeżeli Duras towarzyszy Jaxowi, wówczas wstawi się za nim i nazwie Jorę sknerą Zaznacza też, że dosłownie nie ma pojęcia kiedy mężczyzna w końcu doceni ludzi, którzy mu pomagają. Mężczyzna jest też związany z zadaniem , jeżeli Jax przyjmie zadanie od Rijki. Kiedy główny protagonista zaniesie sprzęt Jorze, mężczyzna pogrąży się na chwilę we własnych rozważaniach na temat wydobycia elexu. Jora zgodzi się z towarzyszem bohatera i dzięki temu Jax otrzyma mały bonus w postaci kryształków. Oprócz tego ogrodnik chce wiedzieć, czy główny protagonista znalazł coś jeszcze przy konwerterze. Bohater oznajmia, że spotkał Korina, który okazał się być śmiałkiem wysłanym na tę samą misję. Zaznacza również, że Berserk nie żyje, więc nie powróci do Goliet. Jora stwierdza, że jego pech w końcu go dopadł i dodaje, że człowiek, który wierzy w pecha zawsze znajdzie sposób, aby sprowadzić na siebie nieszczęście. Ogrodnik wyraża również nadzieje, że Korin długo nie cierpiał. W późniejszym czasie Berserk testuje Jaxa podczas wykonywania zadania pobocznego , wówczas główny protagonista oznajmia, że przysyła go Angrim, który powierzył mu misję zabrania broni zawierającej elex. Jora zaczyna zadawać podejrzane pytania i wygląda to tak, jakby grał z bohaterem w jakąś grę słowną. Jax może stwierdzić, że przecież technologia jest zakazana w Goliet. Ogrodnik przyzna mu rację i wyjaśni, że Angrim chciał tylko przetestować bohatera, bo ufa tylko tym, którzy kwestionują rozkazy niezgodne z prawem. Dodaje również, że Jax był uważny, co potwierdza nauczenie się zasad frakcji. Z tego powodu radzi wrócić do naczelnika z pustymi rękami. Tylko w ten sposób Angrim wynagrodzi głównego protagonistę. Jeśli Jax wybierze drogę Berserka, Jora będzie współpracował z Angrimem przy teście na ogrodnika. Naczelnik poprosi Jaxa o przyniesienie broni laserowej z chaty Jory. Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się wziąć broń, Jora przyłapie go na gorącym uczynku i oskarży o kradzież. Ciekawostki *W jego domu, na poddaszu można znaleźć sporą ilość elexitu. *To jedna z kilku osób, które rozmawiają ze Stormsonem. Galeria Jora1.png Jora2.png Jora3.png de:Jora ru:Йора Kategoria:Berserkowie